No Missed Calls
by xWinterDreams
Summary: It's Rory's birthday, and she can't help feeling homesick. The one thing that might make it better is a call from Logan.


She really thought he would call.

Life on the road was a great many things, it was exciting and it was challenging, but it was also lonely. And on days like today, her birthday, that hit home rather hard. Rory had already talked to her mother of course, a few times, but that didn't quite stop the longing in her chest to be back home today. In Stars Hollow, in her house, celebrating with all of her favourite people.

She had gone out for celebratory drinks with some colleagues, and her work here was extremely rewarding. It had just been a while since she'd made it home, and she felt homesick.

Rory sighed sadly as she stepped onto the elevator, pressing the number for her floor. She thought Logan would call. He had no obligation to, they weren't together anymore. So she didn't fault him for it. But sometimes he did call her, and sometimes she called him. It was always nice to hear from each other, and Rory had been rather convinced that he would want to wish her a happy birthday.

She felt rather silly about it now. It was just that with how she had been feeling today, well Logan always knew the right thing to say that would cheer her up. First he would make her laugh, and then he would remind her what an adventure life could be, and to seize it.

It had been a fun night, that was all that mattered. Now she just wanted to get back to her hotel room and forget about the rest. Rory took another glance at her phone. 11.28 PM. No missed calls.

There was a ding, and the elevator doors opened up revealing her floor. Revealing something she didn't expect at all. Almost at the very end of the hallway, leaning against her door, blonde hair completely messy, but looking otherwise handsome in a stylish suit, was Logan Huntzberger.

"Logan?" Her phone slid out of her hands, clattering onto the ground. It was forgotten as was her bag which she proceeded to drop to the ground. Rory left them both behind as she ran down the hall as fast as her legs would take her, and into the arms of the man who looked very happy to see her. His strong arms wrapped around her, securely holding her against him. Rory nestled her head against his shoulder and for a few precious moments, she felt perfectly content.

Pulling back so that she could get a proper look at him, she exclaimed "Logan! Logan I can't believe you're here! I..." She faltered as reality seeped in to ruin this perfect moment. Because she remembered that this was not her boyfriend. Things were not the same as they had always been, and she couldn't just _pretend_ like they were because it suited her in this moment. She felt a little bashful, but she also couldn't shake her excitement at seeing him again. "What are you doing here?"

"It's your birthday, Ace. I couldn't miss it." He grinned at her roguishly and she felt her heart start to beat a little faster. He must have read something in her expression because his smile faltered. "Look, Rory, I know I'm not supposed to just show up like this. I should've called."

"Well, yeah..."

"But I miss you, okay?" Am I allowed to miss you? Because I do. And I didn't want to just call you on your birthday, I wanted to be here. In person. I was actually starting to worry you might not be coming back, or I got the room number wrong or something, but here you are, and I just..." He trailed off, waiting for some kind of reaction, any indication that he was saying the right things.

Rory exhaled the breath she didn't know she'd been holding. She wanted to say something - she needed to! She couldn't let him say all of that, pour his heart out, and not respond somehow! But her brain was all mush, and yet it was racing at the same time. Logan was staring at her imploringly, and she opened her mouth, but no words came out. Absolutely none.

"Rory? Are you..." He took a very nervous beat. "Happy to see me?"

She was hit with a sudden memory of Logan showing up on the rooftop to her complete surprise, and she had been _so_ happy to see him. Back in the present moment, Rory had been scared because of the uncertainty between them. But right now she knew that she was as happy to see him now as she had been then. It was a moment of clarity, and she didn't feel confused or scared or unsure of anything.

"I'm always happy to see you."

Her hands reached for Logan to pull him into a kiss, and his hand came around her back to pull her closer to him.

"Lets go inside," Rory mumbled against his lips.

"What about your things?" he asked, looking past her down the hall where they still lay.

"Doesn't matter." She shrugged.

"What if someone needs to get hold of you?"

"Don't care." She opened the door, and took hold of Logan's hand, walking him into the room.

"Rory?"

"Yes?"

"Happy birthday."

* * *

A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHARLOTTE! I wrote this for you because I love you, and I know how much you love Rory and Logan! It was a bit of a challenge, but also really great to just sit down and say to myself 'you will write this'. Because it has been so hard to just get this far. So thank you for being my inspiration! I really hope you find some enjoyment in this.

To everyone else, I hope you like this too, let's hope this is the beginning of a lot more stories.

\- Anastasia x


End file.
